Promise Me
by Legendary Scars of Fire
Summary: It began with a promise but it ended in something much deeper than any friendship would end in.  She was undecided... Link knew what he wanted.
1. two letters, one question

**Promise Me**

**Prologue**

_You would never understand, I'm a simple farm girl and a rancher, what makes you think you can tear me apart? I'm through with being the girl who only stands in your way… but before you go, promise me that you won't let yourself be fooled or be defeated. I know this is awkward that I would say this to you but you just don't get it! You've always left me out of everything because you were always so afraid of how I would react. It has been __**10 **__years since you last told me anything._

_I've something to confess… I've never really cared about you! But something tells me that maybe you have a reason for leaving me out of everything, besides the fact that I would overreact. Look if you get this, I'm not in Hyrule anymore, I've moved on. _

_I don't live with Talon anymore and the girl you once knew is gone forever and you'll never see her again! One more thing I forgot to mention… would it kill you to just write back to me? Never mind it would! _

_From your ex- best friend,_

_Malon…_

The crumbled letter was all that Link had to remember the once pleasant memories of his childhood in Hyrule. With the letter crushed in his pale hands, he saw the ruins of Lon Lon Ranch; the horses were no longer running around the coral, the melody that filled the place with life and happiness was now gone for good and Talon and Indigo were no longer here to take place of the ranch. Somewhere deep inside of him he felt his heart break as the tears fell onto the scorched dirt that was in front of him.

"Malon…"

He fell on his knees and let out a tortured scream; he was no longer the hero of time, he was a failure as a friend.

"I wish I had gotten this letter earlier… 10 years earlier. I'm too late. I'll never see her again! MALON!!!" Link cried as his voice echoed through the lifeless ranch and his tears resembled rain.

It had been over 10 years since Link had last seen Malon and the ranch in one piece. And apparently he had just lost a childhood friend, his very first Hylian friend.

He looked at the burned coral and saw something laying in the middle of it, it looked like a bow from a distance. With hope raging inside of him he ran toward the middle of the coral and saw it was a bow and read a note attached to it.

_Link,_

_I don't know who I am anymore. What I mean is that I just don't know what to do with my life. I've spent it away from Hyrule for so long that I give up, I'm back but now my home is under attack!! Don't hate me because of the other letter, I was mad. You'll never have to worry about that again. I left this behind because if my guess is right, they're after me. I told you before you left not to give up, so I was following my heart and listening to my own advice. _

_I'm writing this 1 year after you left, and my only salvation is knowing that you're safe and you're still that fairy boy I remember clearly… I miss those days. I'm not sure if I hate you for not saying good bye or if that makes me like you even more as a friend. But today is my 12__th__ birthday, so I hope you're having fun. If you get this, take the bow and try and track me down… Oh crap. Listen if you never hear from me again just get this message and I'll be happy! _

_Destiny may have separated us but destiny can be cheated. And I'll be the one to cheat it! You can count on me!_

_From your devious friend,_

_Malon…_

This letter held a lot of meaning to Link than anything ever did, this letter caught the true Malon in the act and there was no going back. He picked up the bow and saw that it was scorched and that it wasn't used in a long time.

"12th birthday? That is a year after I left. If this letter was about 10 years old then when was this letter written?" asked Link as he took both letters and hid them in his hat.

He looked up in the sky and wondered to himself:

"_If I wasn't so absorbed in what I was doing, would Malon still understand? Would she understand that I was happy that I was away from the chaos of my original home? Malon, where are you? I'm sorry."_

While he was staring into the eternal darkness of his own fear he didn't even realize that something… or someone was watching him from a distance.

**Hey everyone, I know this is my first time writing an actual story but please no flamers. Even if you don't like it please review anyways.**

**Oh yeah one more thing:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zelda or Nintendo in anyway possible.**


	2. The Attack

**Chapter One**

The silence that followed Link's thoughts made Lon Lon Ranch a dangerous place to be in, especially when he was scarred; the scorched bow was still in his hands as he felt the name that was carved in it. His eyes converted from one end of the coral to the other in desperate hopes of seeing another sign that Malon was okay and not gone forever.

"Okay do you know what we have to do?" asked the girl's voice as she stared at the three boys that bowed with passion.

"Yes… we attack the Hero of Time and steal the Master Sword."

"Good. Now is there any questions before we do anything?"

"How do you know the Hero of Time? I mean we're not seriously going to kill him are we? He was your best friend!" shouted the youngest of the boys. His steel colored eyes shinned with disappointment but his voice left no trace of guilt.

"Cyric, be quiet! I'm sorry about my brother."

"…let me answer your question. We _were_ best friends but now we're not and I want revenge for what he did! And we're not going to kill him… just painfully torture him!"

"… you can't! What if he knows it's you? How are you going to explain yourself?"

The robed girl took out a bow and pointed an arrow at Cyric; everyone's eyes were on Cyric and the girl, and each eye was filled with fear and caution. The girl grinned and placed her bow back in place.

"You're braver than I gave you credit for. Maybe you are that assassin I needed."

"You are a twisted person. Why did you change Malon?"

"Don't say that name! I'm not Malon anymore!"

"Are we going to attack or not?" asked the oldest boy. His silver bangs made a stunning appearance as his pitch black eyes stared hard at his destined target… Link. Malon's eyes twinkled with delight at the sound of his voice and instantly she feel into his spell.

"Everyone but Cyric follow me."

Cyric was speechless as everyone abandoned him. He stared at his older brother, the elder of the pack and he felt as though the bond between them were torn from their hearts. He watched as Malon and her gang of thugs raced off toward Link and tried to sneak up on him.

"_Cyric Diamente! Are you going to let Malon and your brother do this to that guy?"_

Link's sapphire eyes were as dry as the Gerudo Desert; he was done crying but yet he felt more sorrow flying toward him. He took out the two letters and tried to remember what he didn't tell Malon about in over 10 years, but nothing came to him.

Suddenly the sound of a branch of a tree breaking caught Link's attention as he looked toward the source but saw nothing. His nerves were high as the sounds of footsteps were haunting him with each step that hit the dead and lifeless ground.

"Who's there?" he asked… before he knew what was going on, he felt a soft hand aggressively pushing against his mouth, which meant he couldn't scream for help. He looked up at the face of the person and saw the one person he thought he wouldn't see again… Malon.

"It's been a while hasn't it, Link?"

Link exclaimed Malon's name but it came out to be a mumble. For a what seemed like an eternity he thought he saw the Malon he used to know, the kind and gentle girl that always called him fairy boy but suddenly a witch was in her place.

"Hiroshi, get the sword please."

The boy with the silver bangs, Hiroshi, gave Malon a blade that shinned with horrifying memories. Link could do nothing but stare at the blade that was held above where his heart was.

"Link, just remember to tell Talon I said hi when you get to heaven."

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!!!" shouted Cyric as he took out his bow and shot an arrow at Malon's hand.

"What the hell is going on here?"

"Brother! Don't do this!"

"Cyric, show Malon some respect!"

"Never. I won't go down to her level just to get Malon to like you! Link doesn't deserve this! If you're going to do anything to him you have to get past me first. Just Malon and myself," explained Cyric as he moved his black hair away from his eyes and landed near Malon.

"You'll pay for interfering!"

Malon took the blade and raced toward Cyric at full speed. Cyric dodged but he felt the blade hit his back. He felt his right arm twitch from the pain and he knew what the blade could do.

"Do you give up like a sore loser?"

"N-no. Never."

Cyric tried to shoot an arrow at Malon again but his left arm did the same as the right arm but then he felt his legs giving out of the pain. He screamed as the blade went through his right arm. His steel colored eyes then went blank and his whole body twitched.

Malon giggled, walked past Cyric and resumed her business. The blade was being lowered swiftly, when she saw the blood she thought she had gotten the ultimate revenge on Lin but when she looked closer she saw that the blade had struck Cyric in his already bleeding right arm.

"Damn you Cyric."

"Get out of here Link!"

Link's face was full of fear and resentment but yet a feeling to save this boy had stopped him from doing what the young teen was suggesting. Instead of fleeing, Link ran toward the boy, grabbed his wounded arm and ran with him away from Lon Lon Ranch.

Malon just stared at the amazing speed that Link was going. She gave a demonic grin and whispered, "I hope the winds of chance brings us back so I can kill you and take the Master Sword."

**Okay, I don't like this chapter for some reason but I hope you'll all enjoy. I know it isn't that good but please once again no flamers. And I do not own Zelda or anything that belongs to Nintendo in anyway. Please read & review! **


	3. Sleep talk

**Chapter Two**

The cold air blew against Cyric's face as Link was dragging him away from Malon and the group of people. Cyric was still twitching and Link was still scared to death as the wind grew stronger and out of nowhere small rain drops were starting to hit the ground.

"L-Link."

"Look don't talk. Not until we get to Hyrule Castle. There's something wrong with this, Malon's not suppose to be evil!" shouted Link as he felt the rain drops fall on his face. Cyric stopped twitching and Link could hear him resisting to go to the Castle.

"Link… stop. Right here, and listen to my tale of how Malon… is the way she is!"

As though it was instinct, Link stopped and turned to the injured boy whose eyes were watering with tears. Link sat down and loosened his grip on his hand before eventually letting go.

"Malon… she was a confusing girl… to understand. She never… talked about her past, except… she kept on sleep talking about… you."

_She kept on sleep talking about you when she first stumbled upon my brother and I. I would just stay up just to hear the things she would say, but there was one night where she changed forever. It was as though she just snapped._

_Malon woke up in the middle of her sleep talk; she was talking about how you left… over 10 years ago. Her eyes were filled with tears that shinned in the moonlight, she saw me awake and staring at her with my own eyes filled with tears._

"_I-I'm sorry."_

"_Huh? You haven't done anything wrong."_

"_I've kept you up."_

"_I enjoy your memories but… this sleep talk was different. A different aura surrounds you tonight. Is there something wrong?" I asked, unaware of Malon's eyes staring at my brother._

"_No… I just miss a really good friend of mine. The fairy boy from my past but I can't find him anymore. He left Hyrule and I didn't see him yet."_

_I got back into my sleeping bag and soon sleep overcame me. It wasn't more than 2 hours later I heard Malon screaming. I woke up instantly and I saw a black shadow staring at her and suddenly the shadow disappeared. _

"_Malon are you okay?"_

_She didn't answer me, her eyes weren't the same sapphire color I remembered so I got scared that maybe something happened to her. I shook her and her eyes regained their color and that's sort of when she wasn't sleep talking anymore._

_A few months after that happened I waited for her to sleep before I'd stay up and wait for her to sleep talk. After she didn't talk anymore I was mad that I would've let her be a victim to that shadow. _

"I don't know… the whole story. Just… that she was always… kind toward me… but now she… didn't even… care… what happened… to me. Link… if she was your… friend she… will always… care for you. I think… after that night… she hated you."

"That's what happened huh? I agree something is wrong with that, um-"

"Cyric is my name… I guess… fairy boy was… your nickname?"

"Yeah. I used to have a fairy that followed me but she disappeared after my first journey to defeat a person named Ganondorf," whispered Link as he saw Cyric's eyes close slightly. "Are you going to make it?"

"I don't… know. I saw… Malon use it after… she stole it from… a boy… my age. She… killed him as… though he was… me. That blade, it has… a dark… force. It brings… back horrible memories."

"I'm sorry you got hurt. I should've seen it coming. After all Malon isn't my best friend anymore."

"You… like her don't… you?"

"Maybe, maybe not. I know I want to love her but she's different. I don't know if my heart can take it," said Link as the tears fell to the already wet ground. Cyric's eyes had finally closed.

"I'm… sorry. Please… take… me with… you. I'll… make it… up to you. I swear."

Link picked up Cyric who had passed out, threw him over his shoulder and ran toward Hyrule Castle… where his answers would come faster and he would've expected.

**I hate how this chapter came out. I mean this story seems kind of unsettling as I wrote it. Anyways, I know it isn't very clear on what happened but it'll be clearer later on.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zelda or Nintendo in anyway. **

**I hope you like it, and review. I'll update even if I get only 1 review for this chapter. **


	4. Saving a savior?

**Chapter Three**

The storm was getting worse as Link battled against the harsh winds and whip like raindrops; the Hero of Time's sanity was weathering down as he felt his arms cramp. His whole body shook as the frigid air lingered around him, trapping him in his mind as he reached Castle Town.

"_Finally! We're here!"_

"Uh… my head," whispered Cyric as his pale hand went to his head. His steel colored eyes just opened slightly and they were closed before Link could tell if he was still conscious or not.

"I have to hurry."

Link picked Cyric back up and walked toward the castle in hopes of receiving help from the princess of Hyrule, Zelda.

His sapphire eyes were closing steadily as he felt his whole body cramp with the physical torture of carrying Cyric. He looked to see Cyric barely awake.

"Hey."

"… My head… it-"

"I know. Just don't talk, it'll be alright. Zelda will help you I promise you," replied Link as Cyric gave a faint smile.

"Hey… why are… you… doing this? I… mean helping… me."

"I told you not to talk. I'm helping you because you saved me and apparently that blade was more than just a blade huh? You saved my life so I save yours. Does that sound fair?"

"Yeah… but-"

"Don't worry about it. I go through this every year or so. I'm used to lifting people and saving them as well."

"…Thank you," whispered Cyric as he slipped back into unconsciousness. Link gave a grin before continuing toward the castle gates.

Link saw the two guards that gave him a lot of trouble the first time he set foot near the castle gate. The first guard had a black mustache with eyes that said 'you talk, you die'. While the other one had the eyes that could tame even the wildest beast.

"Halt, who goes there?"

"Link, forest boy of Koriki Forest. I have come in hopes of seeing my good friend, Zelda."

"Sorry but we can't let you in."

"But sir, this boy needs medical help right away," explained Link as his eyes showed a pleading look. The guards looked at each other and the gentle guard said, "look kid, we don't let just anyone in and besides take him to a hospital if he's in need of medical attention."

"… Link… don't let them get in… your way."

"Cyric!"

"Wait, did you say that boy's name is Cyric?" asked the scary guard as his eyes pierced into Link's self conscious.

"Y-yeah."

"Then get in there! And hurry!"

"Uh okay. Thank you sirs!"

Link dashed toward the pure white building as he looked back to Cyric and shouted, "they know you?"

But no answer came. He looked back and saw Cyric's eyes filled with tears but his strong will prevented them from falling on Link's tunic. The Hero of Time just turned back toward the building and kept on running, even if his legs were about to give from the weight.

The path ended at the hand crafted door that was painted a dark shade of brown. Link lifted his hand with the rest of his strength he possessed and knocked as hard as he could. He felt his mind slipping on and off of consciousness but he begged himself to stay awake until someone took care of Cyric's injuries.

The door was finally answered and it was none other than Zelda's assistant, Impa. Her white hair was down rather than up like it usually was, her red eyes just stared at the Hero of Time and the young boy he was holding.

"Link! What happened?"

"Take this boy and get Zelda to heal him! Don't worry about me… I'm just going to… rest," said Link as his eyes rolled back and he fell to the stone pathway after Cyric was lifted off of him.

"Link! Wake up Link!!" shouted Impa as she vanished, leaving Link in the harsh storm.

Silence mocked the nearly unconscious Link and the raindrops was his love for the only girl he truly loved; it was falling and it finally shattered.

**I know this chapter sucks but hey I tried. Even if it is 10 o'clock at night. Anyways I don't own Zelda or Nintendo in anyway. Also this chapter was hard for me to write. Please R&R soon! I also decided not to wait until someone reviews. I'm posting no matter what.**


End file.
